


A Shapeshifter's Journal Ch. 1: Horse

by Nocturnalmind7



Series: A Shapeshifter's Journal [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Animal Transformation, Animated GIFs, Gen, Original Fiction, Shapeshifting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 08:21:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14765976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nocturnalmind7/pseuds/Nocturnalmind7





	A Shapeshifter's Journal Ch. 1: Horse

Me and a male friend of mine were driving through the countryside, enjoying the weather. We've known each other for a couple of years, but he doesn't know that I'm a shifter. After a few hours of traveling, my friend noticed that the car was running out of gas, so we stopped near a motel, we figured we'd stay overnight and resume our trip tomorrow. Later on, after dark, I stepped outside of our motel room to get fresh air when I saw that there was a field across the road and there a few horses roaming around.

Feeling the need to go for run, I took off my clothes, laid them near the door of the motel room and headed towards the field. Once I got to the field, I picked my spot and began to shift, my hands and feet turned into hooves, my legs thicken and became hind, my buttocks swelled and expanded, I felt my bones rearrange themselves, my chest expanded into a barrel shape as my breasts shrunk and moved to the lower torso, becoming udders, I winced a little as milk dripped out of them. Lastly, my neck got longer to become a crest, my hair growing out into a beautiful mane. My face grew into a muzzle, my nose turned into a snout and a tail grew out of my backside to finish the transformation as I let out a loud neigh to get the other horses attention.

The horses gathered around me, but it didn't take them long to view me as friendly. We took off running down the field, the feeling of running with my long mane blowing in the wind was wonderful. I ran with horses until the sun came up, afterwards, I returned back to the motel, shifted back into human form and snuck back inside without my friend being none the wiser. Later on that morning, my friend got the car refueled and we set back out the road to continue our trip. I'll never forget the horses that became my friends, hopefully I can return to them and we'll run once more.

 

 

 

 


End file.
